In electric heating apparatuses, particularly in baking ovens and similar domestic heating and cooking apparatuses, temperature regulators are provided, which are intended to regulate the apparatus as a function of a temperature at a representative point or area. However, the latter rarely corresponds to the actual attachment possibility for a temperature sensor, so that the regulator must take account of divergences in the absolute temperature and the temperature characteristic. This means that the adjustment of the temperature regulator and preferably also its other characteristics must be matched for each specific application case.